


The Ten Commandments of Danny Taylor

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Blasphemy, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Martin's starting his own religion.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 3





	The Ten Commandments of Danny Taylor

There should be some sort of law, maybe even a commandment.

Thou shalt not, if thou are Danny Taylor, bend over thy desk in the vicinity of thy partner.

Contemplates calling the Vatican.

Swallows a wave of hysterical laughter and he can almost picture the conversation. Doesn't think the Pope would be all that impressed and really, it's not Danny's fault. Or maybe it is but Martin's not going to think about that because the odds of Danny intentionally screwing with his head, while possible, aren't exactly probable.

"You find anything on our guy?" Martin asks, tone even and Danny shifts.

Just enough to stretch the fabric of his dress slacks a little tighter across his ass and Martin's never wanted to be a pair of pants before. First time for everything and right, he's staring again. Really needs to stop doing that before, oh say, Danny catches him.

"Nothing yet, this guy either doesn't exist or he's squeaky clean," Danny replies, ass still waving in the air and Martin's tempted to swat it.

Doesn't, nor does he mention the (perfectly good) chair Danny's currently hovering over. And who the hell hovers when there's a perfectly good chair *right there*. Martin's starting to reconsider that whole intentional thing and fuck, staring again. Forces his gaze away, straight to the keyboard and Danny's fingers are moving far faster than anything Martin could manage.

"There's got to be something," Martin comments, turning to the white board, and yes, this is better.

No Danny shaped distractions or oh-so-tempting asses or well manicured fingernails and why the hell does Danny even have well manicured fingernails anyway? Shakes the thought off and doesn't notice Danny crossing the room until he's standing right next to Martin; heat rolling off him in waves and the light scent of spice and musk pressing into Martin's nose.

Second commandment: Thou shalt not, if thou are Danny Taylor, wear nice smelling cologne around thy partner.

Starting to think he could write his own bible; an entire religion named after him and he has a feeling he could convert half the nation. Well, at least anyone who's actually met Danny and hell, probably some that haven't. Chuckles a little at that and Danny glances at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Something funny?" Danny asks, arching an eyebrow and oh yes, that's going on the list.

"Sorry, something in my throat," Martin comments, running fingers down his neck as if to emphasize the point.

"Right," Danny replies and Martin can tell he's not buying any of it.

Doesn't help that Martin's flustered and flushed, fingers twitching with the need to touch and damn it, Danny's doing that eyebrow thing again. Takes a step back, putting some distance between them and smooth Martin, real smooth.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place," Martin states, turning back to the time line and hoping Danny won't question the change in topic.

"You think we should go back to the shelter?" Danny asks, reading Martin's mind again and Martin can't help but smile.

"Couldn't hurt," Martin replies, glancing back at the board and avoiding Danny's smirk.

Danny nods, hand reaching out to cup Martin's shoulder and touching, touching is most definitely against the rules.

Third commandment: Thou shalt not, if thou are Danny Taylor, touch thy partner for unknown reasons.

Addendum: Unless said touching leads to much nakedness and sex.

Oh yes, Martin's really starting to like these new rules. If only he could convince Danny to agree to them. Doesn't foresee that happening anytime soon so he shrugs into his coat and follows Danny to the elevators. And this is even worse because the space is small and Danny still smells good and he's rocking on the balls of his feet. Pent up energy and Martin can think of a dozen uses for it that doesn't involve working or tracking down leads.

Bad train of thought because now Martin's thinking about exactly what he'd rather be doing and it's really not helping with the whole resisting Danny thing. His own fault for complaining about never getting to work with Danny anymore and even though technically he didn't say the words, he thought them and obviously the universe was listening.

"Martin? You coming?" And fuck, when the hell did they reach the parking garage?

"Right behind you," Martin replies, catching the doors before they can close and striding toward the car.

If the elevator was bad, the car is a thousand times worse. Because Danny's right there, inches away and his jacket is undone and his pants a little too tight against his groin and when Martin became some sort of pervert, he doesn't know. Blames it entirely on Danny and well, just Danny actually.

Concentrates on fastening his seatbelt and Danny's pulling out of the parking garage. Merging onto the street and caressing the steering wheel like it's the best thing he's ever had under his fingertips and Martin's starting to get light headed.

Fourth commandment: Thou shalt not, if thou are Danny Taylor, caress inanimate objects in the presence of thy partner.

"You know, I'm thinking we should re-interview the sister," Danny comments and Martin blinks.

Draws a slight blank and it takes him several moments to figure out exactly what Danny's talking about and right, the case. Starting to get a little worried and maybe he should share those rules. At the very least it might actually allow him to concentrate on something other than Danny and his touching and good smelling cologne and nimble fingers and shit, the case.

"I don't think she's involved," Martin comments, earning The Eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"How would you know? You were so busy flirting with her, she could have confessed to murdering him and you wouldn't have noticed," Danny retorts and Martin frowns.

Doesn't remember that and obviously Danny has no clue. Couldn't, otherwise he'd never accuse Martin of flirting with a suspect and wait, was that a hint of jealousy in Danny's tone?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Martin replies, leaving the comment open ended and he's fishing but it doesn't stop him from putting on his most innocent expression.

Ironically it's the one he reserves for those rare occasions when Danny catches him staring.

"Right." Slight shake of his head and Danny merges over three lanes.

Pulls to a stop in front of the shelter and Martin smiles, climbing out of the car without a word and heading inside. Danny close on his heels and Martin can practically feel the heat bleeding off Danny's chest. Fights against the urge to lean back and damn it Danny.

Fifth commandment: Thou shalt not, if thou are Danny Taylor, invade thy partner's space while walking.

Addendum: Thou shalt not, if thou are Danny Taylor, invade thy partner's space at any time.

Second addendum: Unless said invasion leads to much nakedness and sex.

~*~

He wasn't really expecting anything different, but there's something wholly unsatisfying about trekking across town only to end up with another dead end. And their missing guy has only been gone twelve hours but time is slipping away and every lead dissipates until Martin's certain they're chasing a ghost.

Which is why they're back to interrogating the sister and this time Martin is flirting. Blatantly and oh yes, Danny is indeed jealous. Although, jealous of Martin or the girl, Martin doesn't know. Not sure he wants to know because really, he's terrible at this so the chances of Danny being jealous of the girl are fairly slim.

"So when was the last time you saw your brother?" Martin asks, leaning across the table and Danny stiffens beside him.

"Yesterday morning. We had breakfast," the girl replies, obviously uncomfortable with Martin's behavior and Martin reminds himself this is a bad idea.

Wonders why he possibly thought this might work and he's struck with the sudden urge to apologize. Doesn't get a chance before Danny's intervening, and God, there's something so incredibly sexual about the way Danny interrogates a suspect. All focused energy and intense expressions and fuck.

Sixth commandment: Thou shalt not, if thou are Danny Taylor, interview a suspect in the presence of thy partner.

Frowns a little at that and it's going to make working with Danny that much more difficult.

"Thank you for your time," Danny comments and Martin only just realizes the interview is over.

Nods his thanks and follows Danny from the room, barely stopping himself from running into Danny when Danny stops suddenly and turns around.

"You want to tell me what the hell that was?" Danny demands and Martin doesn't have an answer.

"An interview?" Martin replies, half response, half question.

"Funny, I don't remember learning that technique at Quantico," Danny practically shouts, leaning into Martin's space and Martin takes a step back.

"I'm sorry... I..."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Danny interrupts, gesturing to the interrogation room and stepping forward.

Can't quite handle Danny this close, this intense and Martin takes another step back. Keeps moving until his back hits the wall and Danny's still staring at him, still expecting an answer and looking like he might actually hit Martin.

Can't decide whether to be afraid or turned on. Settles on a little of both and the vein throbbing in the side of Danny's neck shouldn't be sexy.

Seventh commandment: Thou shalt not, if thou are Danny Taylor, fight with thy partner under any circumstances, but particularly if thou are right and thy partner is wrong.

"I said I was sorry, just drop it already," Martin replies, pushing past Danny and out the door and he's only half disappointed when Danny doesn't follow.

Makes it all the way back to his desk and breathe, just breathe. Starting to think he should stop working with Danny all together because this is getting ridiculous and Martin's not certain how much more he can take. Takes a deep, steadying breath and runs his hands through his hair, sighing in frustration and he knows Danny's watching him even before he turns around.

Braces himself for another argument and crosses over to Danny's desk, perching on the edge and doing his best wounded puppy dog expression. Doesn't quite pull it off but Danny's features soften and Martin swallows the urge to kiss him.

"Look, I'm sorry. That was very unprofessional of me," Martin comments and something unrecognizable flashes in Danny's eyes.

"Yeah, it was," Danny replies, shaking his head and just like that the incident is forgotten.

Pushed aside and Martin smiles, standing and turning back to the files spread across Danny's desk and the answer is there. Buried somewhere in the pages and if he concentrates hard enough, he knows it'll come to him. Sudden warmth pressed against his back and Danny's leaning over his shoulder, eyes fixed on reports and photographs and Martin closes his eyes.

Eighth commandment: Thou shalt not, if thou are Danny Taylor, lean over thy partner at any time.

Warm breath by his ear and Martin shivers, leaning into Danny's heat and he doesn't remember moving. Doesn't remember inching into Danny's space but suddenly Danny's a lot closer than he was and all he needs to do is turn his head and...

"She really your type?" Danny asks, tone low and almost intimate and reality hits Martin hard.

Takes a step forward before answering, putting some space between them and licking his lips nervously.

"Not even remotely," Martin answers, slightly surprised by his honesty but Danny's smiling and Martin no long cares.

Doesn't care about anything but the slight smirk playing across Danny's lips and the way the light reflects off Danny's eyes, making them look darker and deeper than they actually are. Allows himself to lean back into Danny's space and Danny's smile intensifies. Sparkle of awareness dawning in his irises and then his cell is ringing and he's pulling away to answer it and...

Ninth commandment: Thou shalt not, if thou are Danny Taylor, answer thy phone moments before kissing thy partner for the first time.

Listens briefly to a one sided conversation and Martin could kill Jack for his timing. Practically shaking with suppressed desire and Martin forces himself to relax. Steps away from Danny's desk and he's halfway to the conference table when Danny's voice stops him.

"That was Jack, they found our guy," Danny states, looking slightly smug and Martin nods.

Swallows hard at Danny's expression and Martin feels like he's drifting through time. Standing over his body moments before and he almost kissed Danny. Doesn't quite know what to think of that but Danny's still smiling and Martin has a feeling he wasn't exactly opposed to the idea. Thinks he might have even been looking forward to it but Martin can't be sure and of course nothing with Danny could be simple.

"They're going to finish up, so it looks like we're free for the evening," Danny continues, crossing the room and all but pinning Martin against the table.

"Yeah, looks that way," Martin manages, swallowing again and there's nowhere near enough moisture in his mouth.

"So, I was thinking, if you were interested, maybe we could grab something to eat?" Danny asks, looking slightly unsure and Martin's starting to think he might not be the only one in over his head.

"I'd like that," Martin replies, noting the brief look of relief settle over Danny's features.

And now Danny's going on about restaurants and places they could eat and Martin finds himself laughing. Low and just a little bit desperate and Danny pauses mid sentence to stare.

"What?"

"Thou shalt not, if thou are Danny Taylor, prolong sex with thy partner by worrying about where to eat dinner," Martin responds, earning a perplexed smirk.

Ignores it and shrugs into his coat, pausing by the edge of Danny's desk and Danny's still staring, amusement and confusion flickering across his eyes and Martin chuckles.

"You coming?"

Doesn't wait for a reply and he finds himself smiling at the sound of Danny gathering his things and jogging to catch up.


End file.
